Balamb Garden
Balamb Garden là một địa danh trong Final Fantasy VIII, nó nằm ở phía đông của thị trấn Balamb. Các học sinh (thường là trẻ mồ côi) được học tập và dạy dỗ ở Garden với hy vọng trở thành SeeD. Ở giai đoạn đầu trò chơi, Squall, Zell, Seifer và Selphie đều sống và học tập tại đây, còn Quistis thì làm giảng viên. đây là một trong ba Gardens trong thế giới Final Fantasy VIII. Lịch Sử Hình Thành và Phát Triển Được thành lập vào 12 năm trước thời điểm diễn ra sự kiện trong game bởi Cid và Edea Kramer và được tài trợ kinh phí bởi NORG, Balamb Garden was built atop an ancient Centra structure which gives the Garden the ability to transform into a mobile form which has the power of limited flight. Shortly after its construction, Galbadia Garden and Trabia Garden were created on the Galbadian and Trabian continents, respectively. Specializing in Guardian Force training and para-magic use, Balamb Garden is also the only Garden authorized to conduct the SeeD field exam, which all Garden cadets must pass in order to join the ranks of SeeD. Cadets attending other Gardens must transfer to Balamb in order to complete this final requirement. Near the beginning of the game, Balamb Garden is a center of celebration as its most recent class of SeeDs enjoy their graduation ball while Balamb cadets prepare for the annual Garden Festival. The Garden's serenity, however, is broken when Seifer, a Balamb cadet, threatens the life of Galbadian president Vinzer Deling. Garden attempts to distance itself from the incident, but Galbadia Garden's power is soon directly threatened by both Deling and the rise of his ally, Sorceress Edea. The Galbadian Garden Headmaster, Martine, orders Balamb SeeDs Squall, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie to pair with Galbadian Garden cadet Irvine Kinneas to assassinate the Sorceress. When the assassination plot fails, the enraged Sorceress vows revenge. She takes command of Galbadia Garden herself, and launches a missile strike against Balamb and Trabia Garden. Trabia Garden is destroyed, but the party manages to save Balamb by restarting the ancient Centra machinery which allows Balamb Garden to morph into its mobile form. Barely evading the missile attack, the Garden speeds out of control past Balamb town and heads out to sea. With its navigation and piloting systems malfunctioning, the Garden soon crashes stern-first into Fisherman's Horizon. Mechanics at Fisherman's Horizon are familiar with the Centra technology, and perform a complete renovation on Balamb Garden. At the same time, Headmaster Cid appoints Squall as the Garden's commander before going into hiding at Edea's Orphanage. Once the mobile machinery is repaired, Balamb SeeD Xu takes on the role of Garden navigator, while Nida fills the position of pilot. Shortly thereafter, the newly retrofitted Garden engages mobile Galbadia Garden, now under the control of the Sorceress, in direct combat at Edea's Orphanage. While Balamb cadets prepare for a military assault, the flying Gardens literally butt heads as their pilots ram the two hulls together, effectively tangling the structures. Balamb receives heavy damage, and part of its Quad is completely destroyed. Galbadian paratroopers and motorcyclists board the Garden, breaking classroom windows and wreaking havoc on Balamb Garden's interior as SeeDs and cadets attempt to defend their home. The conflict is finally resolved when the party boards Galbadia Garden and finally defeats Sorceress Edea, though not before Balamb suffers heavy casualties. Balamb's inhabitants, however, immediately focus on repairing damage to both the Garden and each other. Layout Balamb Garden's layout is best described as a series of stacked rings surrounding a central elevator. It has three main floors, plus a large basement sub-level. The first and second floors are accessible to the entire Garden population, while the third floor and basement level require special permission. First Floor ;Front Gate: The Front Gate is the main entrance to the Garden. Upon entering the outer part of the gate, visitors travel up a set of stairs and through a landscaped area before proceeding to a security checkpoint at the inner gate. SeeD, students, and visitors must present their IDs for inspection in order to pass and enter the inside of the Garden. A Draw Point for Cure can be found here. *'Draw Points' - Cure ;First Floor Lobby: The Front Gate entrance leads directly to the Lobby. The Lobby is the unofficial center of the Garden and a gathering point for students. Its main features are a Garden directory and an elevator which allows students to access other floors. The Lobby itself is shaped like a ring, which the main first-floor sections of the Garden branching off of it like spokes on a wheel. ;Library: Following the Lobby to the right, the southeastern corridor branching off from the ring leads to the Balamb Garden Library. Open from 9am until curfew, all of its materials are available to students. An Esuna draw point and copy of Occult Fan Magazine can be found here. Also, Zell can embark on a mini side quest to gain the affections of one of the Library's female student employees. *'Items' - Occult Fan I *'Draw Points' - Esuna ;Training Center: Continuing up the Lobby ring counter-clockwise, the eastern corridor leads to the Training Center. Known by students as the "Monster's Lair," it is open 24 hours a day, even after curfew. There are real monsters there, mainly Grats and T-Rexaurs, to challenge students' fighting skills. A Save Point and draw point for Blizzard can be found inside, as well as the boss, Granaldo. The Training Center also contains a hidden section called the "Secret Area," where students go to socialize or otherwise meet in private after curfew under the noses of the Garden Faculty. *'Items' - Weapon's Monthly Magazine (July) *'Draw Points' - Blizzard ; Parking Lot: The northeastern corridor leads to The Parking Lot. The Parking Lot is an underground complex that houses most of Balamb Garden's road vehicles including the SeeD Personal Carrier Vehicles for student transportation. The Parking Lot is accessed via a road that travels past the Balamb Garden Front Gate. ;Dormitory: The northern corridor leads to the Dormitories. The dorms are split in half; one side for women, the other for men. Balamb Cadets share dorms with each other, with two single bedrooms connected to a shared living space. SeeD members, however, are given their own dormitory rooms. During curfew, students can only leave their dorms for the Training Center. A save point can be found here. *'Items' - Weapon's Monthly Magazine (April) ;Cafeteria: The northwest corridor leads to The Cafeteria. The Cafeteria is open from 9am till 9pm, and students can order meals for the night and pick them up before curfew. The most popular dish in Balamb are the Balamb Garden Hot Dogs. The Cafeteria is a popular hang-out spot for Balamb cadets to meet and exchange gossip. The Garden's Disciplinary Committee can also often be found here. ;Quad: The western corridor leads to The Quad. The Quad is an open-air garden, and a place for students to relax. It also has a stage where students can watch performances or films. The annual Garden Festival takes place in the Quad. ;Infirmary: The southwest corridor leads to The Infirmary. Here, Doctor Kadowaki takes care of the students who are sick or injured in battle. She also plays a mini game of Triple Triad. No items can be taken from the infirmary without the doctor's permission. ;Item Shop: Deep inside the Training Center is a lone student who runs a business on the side of his studies. Whether this business is official, known to the faculty or even legitimate is unknown. Second Floor ;Classrooms: The classrooms are located on the second floor, circling around the main elevator in a ring. Students are obliged to be present in classes five minutes before the bell rings. There are 36 shared computers in every class. Each student has a log-on screen, in which they may store school-related and personal information. Students may also store Guardian Forces in their computers. SeeDs don't have to go to classes, as they have completed their training. *'Guardian Forces' - Shiva, Quezacotl ;Ballroom: The Ballroom is only used for special occasions, such as the SeeD graduation ball, Garden Festival celebrations, and other formal events. It is a large, two-story room with a glass dome ceiling and a stone balcony. Third Floor ;Headmaster's Office: The Headmaster's Office is located on the third floor, accessible by the main elevator. Students may only visit the Headmaster's Office when summoned by Headmaster Cid. ;Bridge: The Bridge replaces the Headmaster's Office once the Garden transforms to become mobile. Navigation and piloting controls are accessible from the Bridge. MD Level: ;Basement: The Balamb Garden basement is only accessible by the main elevator with special permission from the Headmaster. It is home to NORG and the machinery to transform the Garden from its stationary form to its mobile form. *'Draw Points' - Bio Nhìn từ bên ngoài Image:Balamb_Garden_Area_1.jpg Image:Balamb Garden Area 9.jpg Image:Balamb Garden night.jpg Location Bản nhạc chủ đề Balamb Garden has its own musical theme; fittingly dubbed "Balamb GARDEN", that plays whenever the player walks its corridors. Những thành viên của Balamb Garden * Cid Kramer - Hiệu trưởng và cùng thành lập * Edea Kramer - Người tạo lập và cùng thành lập * Squall Leonhart - Chỉ huy * NORG - Chủ Garden và các tài sản trước đó * Dr. Kadowaki - Bác sĩ, nhà tâm lý và "Vua" đã thôi chức của Nhóm CC * Quistis Trepe - SeeD Giáo viên và là "Vua" của Nhóm CC hiện tại * Xu - SeeD Giáo viên và là Nhóm CC "Trái Tim" * Aki - SeeD Giáo viên và Quản Lý Hạnh Kiểm I * Nida - SeeD Thành viên và Phi công của Garden * Selphie Tilmitt - SeeD Thành viên và là người đứng đầu ủy ban Lễ Hội * Zell Dincht - SeeD Thành viên * Seifer Almasy, Raijin, và Fujin - Từng là thành viên của ban kỉ luật * Wimbly Donner - Từng là người đứng đầu ủy ban Lễ Hội * J.I. và M.S. - Học viên không rõ tên ngồi đánh máy trong Quảng Trường của Khuôn Viên * Cafeteria Lady - Cô gái bán hàng ở cửa hàng ăn tự phục vụ của trường Quái vật Ngoài lề *Garden appears to fly over water in the game's ending, despite being submerged like a sea vessel every other time. *After Balamb Garden becomes mobile, when the party members are not assigned as player characters they can be seen wandering the Garden on their own: Rinoa is reading books in the Library, Selphie is updating her site in the second floor classroom, Irvine is hanging around the classroom with Selphie and even when she's not there, Quistis is on the Garden's control bridge, Zell is wandering the Garden foyer just outside the Library and Squall himself (during the one time he is not in the party) is seen asleep in his dorm room. Sometimes Selphie and Zell will wear their cadet uniforms. *Ellone can be encountered in the Library before she gets taken away by the White SeeD Ship. *During Zell Dincht's intro FMV the SeeD symbol seen behind him has been flipped. *"Goodbye, Pupurun" tells the story of the small sprite Pupurun rendered into the language of humans. Originally it was part of the Balamb Garden Library's collection of books, however Raijin borrowed it and never returned it. It's sequel, "We Meet Again, Pupurun", was not as successful as the first work, being an obligatory production with poor content. Gallery File:ff8-garden-library2.jpg|Library concept. File:ff8-garden-library1.jpg|Library concept. File:ff8-garden-concepts.gif|Garden exterior conceptual sketches. Image:Balamb Garden concept.jpg|Garden layout concept. File:FFVIII_Balamb_Tutorial.png|Tutorial. Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VIII Thể_loại:Airship Thể_loại:Khoa học, Công nghệ và Kĩ thuật Thể_loại:Phương tiện di chuyển Thể_loại:Phi thuyền